deadly_classfandomcom-20200223-history
Snake Pit
Snake Pit is the third episode in Season 1 of Deadly Class. It is directed by Adam Kane and written by Krystal Houghton Ziv and Kevin Rodriguez. The episode premiered January 30, 2019, on Syfy. Synopsis Marcus navigates a prank war between the Rats and Legacies, as everyone prepares for the big dance. Plot The story starts out with a flashback in Marcus's past. A dark haired man is watching a dog show, touching himself while he watches. He then speaks to some other fellow, and it turns out it is Marcus. It is only then that it is revealed Marcus is staring at a strange, blinking device: a bomb. In the present, Marcus is playing a game, giving his knowledge over to Willie who is watching intently. When Marcus wins, Shabnam returns shirtless, with Willie quickly going back into action as he re-assumes his role as a Legacy with a rep. He demands Marcus to give over his money, leaving Marcus confused until he understands. Shabnam goes to get dressed, with Marcus trying to make small talk with his new roommate but fails to do so. Shabnam and Marcus walk through the hallway in school uniform, heading to class as Shabnam fills Marcus in on what the Rats are and how they fit into the social structure of King's Dominion. They are the first of their families to attend the school, and have no reputation and no cliques as far as anyone is concerned. Some Rats are allowed jobs, but nothing grand. Shabnam is a Legacy, but is not a well-respected one. Marcus and Shabnam arrive to a stand, with girls from presumably the Dixie clique giving out invites to the Legacy dance to all those who can attend, no one else but Legacies. In Blow Dart Workshop, Saya, Marcus, Petra, Viktor, and more practice shooting blow darts, with Ms. DeLuca giving them instructions. It seems that everyone but Marcus and few others fail to get the hang of it. All the while, Viktor tries to talk to Petra, who seems to be avoiding him heavily, declaring they have nothing between them and she wants nothing else to do with the Legacy. But, Viktor doesn't give up easily. He invites Petra to join him to the Legacy dance, but Petra continues to disagree. In the Poison Lab, Marcus works to make a potion called Mellow Yellow with all of his other peers. While Viktor insults his peers, Petra is approached by Brandy, who threatens her. Marcus suddenly gets vengeance for Billy on Jaden, who pulled the prank on Billy from earlier, when class is dismissed and he is approached by Denke who makes him stay. Denke fills Marcus in on the true goal of King's Dominion and its students, and warns him to escape when he gets the chance, and to not retain at the school. Meanwhile, Saya and Maria talk at the lockers. Maria and Saya discuss the upcoming Legacy dance, while Marcus tries to seek out help with Willie, who again has to push Marcus away to retain his rep. Petra, all the while, agrees to attend the dance with Viktor, only to spite Brandy. At lunch, the Rats are getting their lunch with everyone else, returning to their table. Unfortunately, as they eat and talk about the dance and themselves, they soon are approached by Chico, who reveals they are actually eating cooked rat. A full on prank by the Legacies on the Rats. As everyone runs to the restroom, Marcus goes last, giving Chico a glare of discontent. At the restrooms, Lex and Billie are busy puking, while Marcus seems unphased, declaring that this is not his first time eating rat or anything disgusting. Once finished, Lex immediately plans to initiate a prank war. They both conduct a plan, but Marcus wants nothing to do with it. In her room, Maria is listening to a song when an abrupt knock at the door has her equipping her fan in seconds. Chico enters, deciding on how him and Maria would spend the dance when Maria requests to go alone with Saya; a girl's night. She ends up convincing Chico to let her go alone, and he leaves soon after, to the relief and fright of Maria. Lex, across the school, passes out packages to all the Legacy dorms. Regrouping up with Billy, they run off just as the Legacies open the packages, getting a spray of blue liquid, perhaps ink, to the face. This enrages them all, and they head outside but the Rats are long gone. The prank war continues. Denke is busy at his office as he calls Master Lin in. Handing over a letter, Denke requests of Lin a strange offer that only becomes clear later on; he wants to leave King's Dominion and leave his job behind. When Master Lin seems to take it with horror and caution, Denke is left to hope that Master Lin will hopefully get him out of the school before he has to stay. In a new class; the Fundamentals of Psychopathy, the students are greeted to a creepy, new teacher who rocks a wheelchair. and neck chain that binds him. As the class continues, a growing hatred between him and Marcus seems to become more apparent, with the teacher also talking to many of the students one on one. He asks the question: who do you hate? Marcus responds with bullies, snapping at the teacher and flicking him off. The teacher leaves, saying he has found a new resentment in the lesson; Marcus. In Atypical Combat Skills, Saya, Maria, and Marcus find themselves trying to sneak into a composed room, going to save what is assumed to be a hostage, with their opponent actually being their teacher, Master Zane. When Marcus trips on his way in, they alert their target, a fight ensuing afterwards. Saya and Maria are taken down, and so is Marcus, but he uses the environment to his advantage and gets the better hand of Master Zane, ending the demonstration. Master Zane congratulates Marcus on his use of the environment, doing opposite for Maria and Saya. As the students go through class, Master Lin is on his own adventure. He travels down a hallway, passing women dressed in same clothes, and coming up to a curtained entrance to a room beyond, facing a guard. As he enters the next room, he comes across a strange woman. She is sitting on top of an actual man, while another brings Lin a chair. Master Lin fills in the woman on Denke's want to leave, trusting him but the woman does not. She ends up denying Master Lin, and thus Denke's request to leave, and tasks Lin with a new mission: kill Denke. Maria and Saya are walking through the street at night, talking about the party and their wishes, with Maria wanting a normal life, and Saya wanting the exact opposite. They travel to a liquor store, with Maria distracting the store clerk as Saya attempts to sneak out to avoid payment. When the clerk catches on, he pulls out a gun. Saya and Maria tag-team the clerk, knocking him unconscious and escaping with the drinks. Marcus is busy writing in his notebook, when Willie's arrives, upsetting Marcus to know that Willie is practically embarrassed to know him. Willie leaves, angry, and leaves Marcus to continue writing. At the Legacy dance, the Legacies are dancing and having fun, while Petra and Viktor are sitting with each other, silently watching. Viktor leads Petra to dance, and they seem to have a fun time. All the while, Billy and all the other Rats including Marcus hang out on the roof, talking and smoking. Lex brings fireworks up to the Graveyard, and the Rats begin sitting them off. Back at the Legacy dance, Chico arrives, with Maria leaving immediately. Chico confronts an angry Saya, and tells her that Maria is working Saya to learn more about her crew, and Saya leaves right after, with Maria returning mad. Meanwhile, Viktor leaves Petra into the bathroom, and leaves her stranded with Brandy and her mob. Some time later, Brandy comes onto the stage, announcing a horribly dressed and upset Petra's arrival to the party and humiliating her in front of the Legacies. Petra runs. Petra returns to the rooftops to smoke and out of the ridiculous outfit Brandy set her up in. The other Rats are still setting off fireworks when she returns, telling her how she should have never went to the party and how they warned her it was a bad idea. But, Marcus, Lex, Billy, and Petra decide to enact a plan to get vengeance. And, as Maria and Saya leave the party, still very much best friends, Marcus, Petra, Lex, and Billy all invade the party, guised as the school monks. They shoot darts at the Legacies, laced with Mellow Yellow, infecting all of them with the hallucinogenic substance, until they are caught by Chico. Marcus is attacked by the leader of the Soto Vatos until Willie arrives and intimidates Chico until Master Lin arrives and disables Chico swiftly, declaring the party is over. With the party empty and no one else there but Petra, who sits down at the now empty area, music begins playing as she contemplates the party. Billy appears, having put on the music and he approaches Petra, unsure of what to do next until Petra starts dancing with him in silence in the ruined setting of the party, the music continuing. Marcus and Willie seems to have made up after Willie defended Marcus from Chico, and the two are playing games in the dorm. Willie reveals how, back in Watts, New York, things were different, much like how Marcus seems to speak about. To end it all, Denke arrives at Master Lin's office, who has eerily set up drinks for the two. They argue for a bit, but soon they both go to drink, with Master Lin explains his thoughts with Denke, who realizes his drink is laced with a poison. Lin tried to kill him. But his realization is immediately followed with a showdown breaking out between Lin and Denke, with Denke almost dying in the battle until Master Lin relents his fury and lets Denke leave the room, alive. He was unable to kill him. In epilogue, a student of King's Dominion returns to his dorm to find a strange box. Inside is money, and a picture of Saya Kuroki: a target for him to eliminate. Cast Starring *Benedict Wong as Master Lin *Benjamin Wadsworth as Marcus Lopez *Lana Condor as Saya Kuroki *Maria Gabriela de Faria as Maria Salazar *Luke Tennie as Willie Lewis *Liam James as Billy *Michel Duval as Chico Co-Starring *Raylor Hickson as Petra *Erica Cerra as Miss De Luca *Olivia Cheng as Master Gao *Christopher Heyerdahl as Master Zane *French Stewart as Scorpio Slasher *Siobhan Williams as Brandy Lynn *Jack Gillett as Lex *Sean Depner as Viktor *Isaiah Lehtinen as Shabnam *Henry Rollins as Jurgen Denke *Sam Jin Coates as Yukio *Juan Grey as Juan *Brad Kelly as Cashier *Josh Burns as Boyd *Michael Mitton as Jaden *Tom Stevens as Chester "Fuckface" Wilson *G. John Turnbull as Punk Rat (uncredited) Trailers & Clips Deadly Class 1x03 Promo "Snake Pit" (HD) Deadly Class S01E03 Sneak Peek 'Get Out Before Finals' Rotten Tomatoes TV Deadly Class S01E03 Clip 'Haters Gonna Hate' Rotten Tomatoes TV Deadly Class S01E03 Clip 'Terminated' Rotten Tomatoes TV DEADLY CLASS Season 1, Episode 3 Sneak Peek SYFY DEADLY CLASS Season 1, Episode 3 Haters Gonna Hate SYFY DEADLY CLASS Season 1, Episode 3 Terminated SYFY DEADLY CLASS After School Episode 3 SYFY Trivia *The episode title shares its name with the third issue of the comic counterpart. External Links * Category:Season 1 Episodes